


I'm Sorry, So Sorry

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode 2X13 (Doomsday), F/M, Inspired by 'An Dealachadh', Inspired by Music, Inspired by Runrig, Poetry, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always loved her, he always will.  And perhaps, if he keeps on trying – one day, she may even hear him say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _An Dealachadh_ , by Runrig. All characters you recognise belong to the BBC.

I'm sorry, so sorry;  
I can't find a way  
To break through these two worlds,  
Yet leave both OK.  
So 'though I can't reach you,  
Or keep you with me,  
I'll love you for evermore.

I'm sorry, so sorry;  
I hope that you've seen  
That if I'm the dark, you're  
The bright side of me.  
If I could but see you,  
Know you'll be OK,  
I'll love you for evermore.

I'm sorry, so sorry;  
For letting you down,  
Not saying I loved you,  
'Though you've always known.  
And now 'though I'm left here,  
To go on alone,  
I'll love you for evermore.


End file.
